The Letter
by Lpc13
Summary: Puck receives a letter from a certain someone when he picks up his mail at the Air Force. What will the future hold? Originally going to be a One Shot, but it seemed better like this.
1. The Letter

**Authors Note: In this story five years has passed from the Glee club reunion in 2014. The year is now 2018, and Puck is still in the Air Force.**

Puck had just picked up his mail for today. He was holding three letters in his hand and he sat down onto his bed to read them. The top letter was from his mother, continuing their previous conversation. He read the letter and at the bottom was a note from Jake, telling him he was having a good term at college. Puck put the letter aside, and picked up the next one. It was from Beth. He and Shelby had discussed him coming back into Beth's life when he joined the Air Force. Shelby had agreed, and he became part of Beth's life again after her 8th birthday. She had written to him about starting 2nd grade and how she is making new friends. Puck read the letter with a small smile on his face, while he tried to decipher some of the scribbled down words Beth wrote.

He finished the letter and put it down next to the letter from his Mother, remebering to write back to both of them. Puck picked up his last letter and read the return address. His heart stopped as he read the stamp. Why would _she_ be writing to him of all people. He glanced around his room before opening the letter carefully, as if it would yell at him just for opening to loudly or harshly. Why on earth would _Quinn Fabray _be writing to him?

Puck looked down at the delicate hand writing which was exactly as it looked in high school. He took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear Noah,_

_I must admit, it has been awhile. I believe the last time I spoke to you was at the Glee_

_reunion__ 5 years ago. Yes, that was it, because you tried to 'save' me from Biff, but I decided_

_to leave the get together early to reconcile with him after he went back to Yale without me._

_That is the one thing I regret most. I should have stayed Noah. I thought I knew what I_

_wanted, thought I knew what was best for me. Of course I didn't, even though it was right_

_in front of me. I was scared Noah. Too scared to be myself. You must be wondering how I_

_contacted you. Too make a long story short, I met up with Shelby. I saw her taking a tour_

_of the New Haven Theatre. I recognized Beth first. A small girl with the same face as the_

_man I love, just with my hair. I talked to Shelby, and learned you reconcilled recently_

_also. She gave me the shipping adress. Noah, if you can find some where deep in your_

_heart to forgive me, please do. I have never forgiven myself for leaving all of you,_

_especially you, in the choir room that day. I am trying to contact Santana now also._

_She is one of the people I am most fearful of conacting, for obvious reasons. I only_

_hope Brittany is there to calm her down._

_Love Always,_

_Your Quinn_


	2. The Reply

Puck looked down at the letter in his hands. Just seeing her name made his heart feel funny, but it also made hime want to eat a brick and then punch a wall. He thought she loved him. He thought she would stay that day in the choir room. He _wanted _her to stay. Puck threw the letter onto the others and laid back onto the bed. _I can't believe this. I mean, it's_** Quinn**_. The girl who spit out your heart and then stomped it into the earth. Gosh I miss her._ Puck reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a battered photo. It was a picture of Quinn from the reunion. _Before _Biff showed his ugly face in the halls. _ Puck's_ halls. He picked up the letter and reread it. _Am I going to answer her?_ **Of course you are dumbo! **_No, I should make her heart sorry! Like she made me feel! _**She already feels that way, she said so herself! **_**Your right. Er, I'm right. I have to answer her.**_

Puck picked up his three letters and went into the rec room. He set down his letters and picked up the letter from Quinn and traced her signature. He was about to sit down at the desk to write back to her when someone yelled for him. "Puckerman!" Puck turned around to see General Hakstater. "Yes Ma'am." He answered, in position. "I have a job for you to do. Come with me." Puck looked back at his letters and picked them up. He tucked the ones from Beth and his mother in his right pocket. The letter from Quinn he tucked in front of his heart, with her picture.

"I need you, Sansfro, and Terry to clean out this back cupboard. It's a mess and we need more storage space. We have a new shipment coming in, and this is where will put them. Understood?" "Yes Ma'am!" the three soldiers answered. "Well then, get to work!" The three of them made haste to clean out the cupboard. Puck was working fastest, this might be his only free time for the next three days, and he really wanted to get his replies out today.

After about two hours, Hakstater came back. She assessed their work and allowed them to go. "Good work, boys." She said as Puck walked back into the rec room to write. He first wrote to his mom, and then Beth. He added a note for Jake, asking if the food at Columbia University was any good. He also added a note to Shelby, asking her about when she saw Quinn.

Now, for the hard part. _What am I going to say? _Puck asked himself. But when he picked up the pen, he knew what she wanted to hear. Just speak from the heart.

Dear Quinn,

Wow. I am truly at a loss for words at this one. You always threw me for a loop, but this?

This is something else Quinn. It's great to hear from you again. Really great. Just seeing

your hand writing takes me back. Can you believe its been five years? Yet when I

think of you, its like no time has passed. I still feel 'butterflies' (Yeah, us guys get them too)

and feel a small bit of anger and sadness from when you left. I'm not gonna lie Quinn.

When you left, I was-well no words can describe how I felt. Miserable. Cheated. Foolish.

I thought you would stay. After everything, but no. Let's not talk about the heavy stuff

yet though. It's great to hear about you and the Corcorans! Great to have you back.

I go on leave next Thursday. Maybe we could get together then? Do some more catching

up? Maybe have a play date with Beth! I can see it now. us at the park, together, with our Beth.

Shelby won't have to worry about us taking the baby now though (Right?). I hope to see

you soon.

Love Forever,

Noah

Puck read over his letter. He wrote extra carefully, not risking one mistake. His handwriting almost looks as good as Quinn's. Not as girly, but just as carefully written. As if they both wanted to make a good first impression at their new job. Except it wasn't for a job, it was for each other. And somehow they both knew that this time, they wouldn't be declined.

**Authors Note: I am most likely going to write another chapter. I have had this idea for a while, and finally decided to write it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. The Wait

Two days passed before Puck received another letter. He practically ran to the mail room to get his mail. He had one envelope and he quickly looked at the return address. Beth Corcoran. His smile faltered, but he was happy nonetheless to hear from his daughter. Puck opened up the letter as he walked, and read about the mischief Beth and her two friends Stella and Ben had gotten into. On the back side of the letter was a note from Shelby, talking about meeting Quinn. She wrote:

Noah,

I know I should have told you, but Quinn strictly said not to say a word.

She wanted to contact you directly, so I respected her decision. And by

the way you always talk about her, I didn't think you would mind.

Anyhow, I met up with her at the New Haven Theatre when Beth and

I saw their production of _Alice In Wonderland. _Splendid by the way.

But wouldn't you know it, Quinn was Alice! I was taken aback, seeing

Quinn up there. I realized that _this_ is what she loves. _Performing. _I took

that as a chance to talk to her. I ended up giving her my number and telling her

to call. Three days later she came over and spent the whole day with us!

It truly was a memorable day. Beth was delighted to meet her Birth Mother

and was ecstatic to learn that they both loved to perform. This was about

four weeks ago. I gave her your shipping address only last week, once I

was sure she wouldn't drop you. She showed her remorse for everything, and

even explained a few things. I won't list them here but I am sure she will tell

you.

Keep in Touch,

Shelby

Puck placed the letter with the rest of them on his bedside table. _What does she want to tell me? I hope she is ok. Maybe she just wants to apologize in person? What is she is ill! Is she dying? Oh my gosh! She is dying and I am sitting on this bed! I need to go home now! _Puck jumped up and ran to get his duffle bag, but stopped at the side of his bed. _OK. You need to calm down. Quinn is fine._ He took two deep breaths and sat back down. He was barley sitting for twenty seconds when he was back on his feet. He needed to do something to keep his mind occupied until her reply came, or else he might go crazy worrying about Quinn. Puck stood up and left the bedroom and turned left to go to the rec room. He spotted one of his good friends Harry Davidson. "Hey wanna play a game of table tennis?" Harry nodded and walked over to the table, ready to play.

After beating Harry twice and losing once, Puck called it a game and checked the clock. _Five minutes till supper._ He decided to go into the mess hall and wait at a table until then. Harry went with him, and once inside they sat next to another good friend of theirs. Her name was Sarah Connors. They chatted for five minutes, then got up to get food. They plopped back down and ate. After they finished, a deck of cards was pulled out, so they began to play.

Two hours later, at 9:34, Puck was heading to wash up. He brushed his teeth and his hair. Then he went into his room to sleep. His roommates were already in, so he clicked of the center light, and decided to call it an early night. One man named Earl turned on his bedside light, and wrote on some papers. Harry was already asleep, and so were two others. Puck rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes. In his sleep, he dreamed of finally meeting Quinn again. At first the dream was going perfectly. They ran to each other in the halls of McKinley. Puck felt this nagging sensation in the back of his mind as they finally hugged, but he tried to ignore it. Out of nowhere Biff appeared and starting to beat up Puck. Puck screamed to Quinn for help, but she just looked on and laughed. Quinn walked over to Biff, reached her hand up to his cheek and started drawing him in closer until they were about to connect and close the space between them. Puck looked on in horror as the girl he loved was inches away from a man he hated until the gap was so small that-Puck bolted up right, chest heaving. He was sweating profusely and could hardly breath. He looked a his roommates, who were still sleeping, unaware their friend just had a nightmare that would haunt him all day.

Puck checked the clock and it read 5:54. He was going to be called at 6:00, so he got up and headed to the showers. After a cold shower to clear his head, Puck walked to the mess hall, where breakfast was already in session. He passed Hakstater, who gave him a nod of her head as he walked by.

With breakfast finished, Puck went outside for training. For the next six hours, he would be working on cardio, stealth, logic, and stamina. One 'class' lasted 55 minutes, with a five minute break in between. At the halfway mark, witch was after his stamina class, there was a 10 minute break. He did his last three classes and went back inside to cool down. He checked the letter box, but no letter was waiting for him.

The next day, Thursday, he did his morning routine. When he checked his letter box today, two letters were waiting for him. His heart speed up as he took them, the first from his mom and the second from...his _Dad?_ _What does __**he**__ want?_ Puck asked him self as he opened up his letter from his mom, feeling bitter. Reading the letter made him feel slightly better, but only just. He finally opened the one from his father, a short handwritten note that seemed quickly scribbled down.

**Noah,**

**I am writing to you to inform you of my marriage. I married a young women whom I**

**met under circumstances that do not concern you. I will be informing your mother. All I**

**will say is that we hope to hear you have not died. She says hello. She told me**

**to get in contact with you, so I did. We also have a daughter. Reply when you can.**

**-Tom**

Puck looked at the note in disbelief. Was his dad really that dense? Puck crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. _Is he an idiot! Who ever that lady is doesn't know what she is getting herself into! Yeah sure I'll reply! When you actually apologize! _Puck got off his bed and picked up the note. For so long his father had never spoken to him. And he is crazy to think Puck will speak to him now. Puck threw out his letter, and sat down at the desk in the rec room to reply to Beth, Shelby, and his Mom.

On Friday, Puck once again did his routine and showered. He went to his letter box to find a letter. From none other than Ms. Quinn Fabray. He tried to open it carefully, to preserve the envelope as well as the letter. It read:

_Dearest Noah,_

_I am so glad to hear from you! I didn't know if you would answer me. I must apologize _

_again for everything. I am especially sorry for causing you so much pain and grief. You _

_and everyone. You have to know how sorry I am. I will never forgive myself. I need to let _

_you know that I told Shelby not to tell you that she was talking to me. It was silly, I know,_

_but I was afraid of what you might say. On a (Slightly) happier note, I contacted Santana._

_It is an understatement to say she was displeased. She was screaming obscure words to me_

_for at least a half hour until Brittany got home. After some coaxing from Britt, I was_

_able to share my side of the story. I apologized profusely. Santana was still pretty miffed_

_but she asked me to be her maid-of-honor at their wedding! Me! The girl who acted like they _

_didn't exist for five years. I felt so overwhelmed by their (Brittany's) compassion I started _

_crying right there on the phone. I will also tell you that I am taking acting lessons. _

_I don't want to do something big, like television, but group theater will be a blast._

_I was in the production of Alice in Wonderland by the New Haven Theatre. I had_

_only felt like that during Glee club. I will take up your offer to have that date on_

_Thursday. Or whenever you see fitting. I hope you still keep your word, because_

_the Noah Puckerman I know never missed a date._

_ Love Always,_

_ Quinn._

Puck read the letter several times. Some of the things Shelby had already informed him of, but to hear them from Quinn seemed to make them more real. He was so happy to hear from her he could barely sit still. _I better write back!_

**Authors Note: Ok so when Puck got the first letter, it was a Sunday. Next Thursday he is going to be going home. I named Pucks dad after the actor who portrays him in the show Thomas Calabro. Reviews are always great and keep me motivated, so please send one!**


	4. The Bad Day

**Authors Note: I actually meant to make Quinn Santana's maid of honor. My mistake. Any way, enjoy!**

Puck went to the rec room and started writing.

Dear Quinn,

Of course I still keep my word. Especially to people I love. Congrats on being

Santana's maid-of-honor! Brittany's bridesmaids (from who I recall) are Rachel and Mercedes. Her

little sister is her maid of honor. Santana isn't having any bridesmaids. She is only having

you as her maid of honor. I was actually hoping on seeing you at the airport. Some of the

others are also coming. Along with my mom, Jake, Shelby, and Beth. We are planning

on going out to eat afterwards. I really would love it if you could make it. Anywho, I

am really proud of you for pursuing performing. You always seemed happiest performing.

I am very excited to see you perform. Maybe a singing role? I'll be home in less than a

week. I will be counting the days until I come home and see you. Shelby mailed me a letter

I received just the day before I got yours, explaining why she couldn't tell me. I'm not mad

at either of you don't worry.

Love Forever,

Puck

Puck got up, nodded to Harry and walked outside. He started walking to the mail box, which was towards the end of the site. Normally he would have left it in the drop off box, but today Puck felt like walking. He started jogging, but stopped so he wouldn't get sweaty again today. He saw Hakstater in front of him, and he quickly turned down the alleyway. He did not have time to do any more chores for her today, and quite frankly he didn't want to. Puck reached the mailbox without being seen, and dropped in his letter. As he put in the envelope a voice from behind him called out "Puckerman!"

Puck closed his eyes, sighed and turned around. "General Hakstater. How are you?" "Just dandy. Come with me." Puck inwardly sighed but followed her. "I need you to help clean out this cabinet. We need it for storage." _Didn't I just do this? _He began cleaning silently. _What is wrong with this lady? I can't wait 'til I'm out of here._

After three grueling hours, Puck had finished and went to his room. He laid down and checked the clock. It was only 6:23 but Puck was exhausted. He turned his back to the clock and closed his eyes. In less than 3 minutes he was fast asleep.

When Puck got up he was hungry and late. It was 9:30 so he headed straight to the mess hall. He was walking over to the table with Harry, when General Hakstater stopped him. "Puckerman. Why don't you sit here." She said, not as a question but as a command. Puck looked longingly over to his friends but turned to Hakstater. "Hakstater, I-" "Please, call me Lisa." she said with a small laugh, which made Puck feel slightly uncomfortable. "Alright, Lisa I was wondering if you knew if the mail arrived yet?" "Why? Were you waiting for someone _special_ to answer?" Lisa said with a hint of teasing. "Actually, I was. "Oh really? And who might that be?" Lisa asked, getting closer to Puck. "My, uh, really good friend should be answering." "As special as me?" she asked with much more than a hint of tease. "Well actually ye-" Puck was stopped mid sentence by a pair of lips on his.

Puck froze for a moment, but when Lisa didn't move he pushed her off. "WHAT are you _doing_!" Heads turned to look at them in the cafeteria. "Why did you_ kiss _me! I am in a relationship! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!" "Wha-I-I thought..? Girlfriend?" Puck gave her a look that said _well-duh_. "I-we-what about us? We have something so special..I'm so stupid..Why would you lead me on like that?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I...led you on? What are you talking about? How have I ever led you on?" Asked Puck flabbergasted. "Well you told me you loved me and we went on like three dates so far and each of them-" "WHAT!" Puck exclaimed, now very angry. Why would he like her! She was an idiot and he absolutely hated her. She was a giant butt and was just a mean person overall. "You are the one who has been acting like an imbecile this whole time! Is that how you express _LOVE_? Because, newsflash everyone here hates you! You need to sort yourself out before anyone could ever love you!" Now everyone was staring at the person who dare yell at General Lisa Hakstater. But, Puck could care less. He was absolutely disgusted right now and could not believe what just happened to him. He was fuming, and Lisa was in tears. Three men came over and two took Lisa and the other asked Puck what happened. "What happened! She attacked me! She completely violated me and Quinn is going to be pissed! Quinn. Oh my gosh! We just started to talk, what is she gonna do! Why that giant, stupid-" "Watch yourself buddy. You still got a week left. Come with me, we will get this mess sorted out." Puck was too stunned and grossed out to react when the man took his arm.

_What a day..._ thought Puck as he listened to what the psychiatrist said. The overall gist was that Lisa Hakstater had been suffering from PTSD and too put simply, a severe case of homesickness. This was the fourth time Hakstater was brought back. She had been deployed already three times. When she returned home, her boyfriend Noah Kingston died of a heart attack. After that she began to show signs of PTSD and she would take medication. Lisa never told anyone about her PTSD and mostly stayed indoors. Two years later, she was much better and came back. Upon meeting Noah Puckerman, she began to fabricate stories between them. The reason she had Puck clean out the cabinet so many times was because when her Noah died, he had been cleaning out their garage. She hadn't heard him fall, so she couldn't help him. In order to prove to herself Noah was still alive, she made Puck clean out the cabinet while she watched, just in case something happened. Puck listened to this and felt a wave of emotions. Guilt, Sadness, and Pity all flowed through him. He listened to the rest of the story and was free to go. He went straight to his room.

On his bed were three letters. One from Beth, one from Shelby (separately this time), and one from his mom. He read the three of them and put them on his bed table to reply to tomorrow. He had something to do now.

Dear Quinn,

I know I sent the last letter, and should be receiving your reply tomorrow, but this can't

wait. My general, General Hakstater, is a complete, (They screen these letters I think but

you get my vocabulary). I really feel a strong dislike whenever I see her. And to make

matters worse, today during breakfast, she kissed me! I didn't kiss her back, but I don't want

to start this relationship by keeping lies. I'll give you the rest on Thursday. I can't really

write down what I'm thinking.

Love Forever,

Noah

Puck jumped up from his bed and ran outside. He didn't stop running until he reached the mailbox. His heart felt much lighter while he ran so he continued to run. Puck ran for about an hour and then slowed to a jog before finally retiring into his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Puck got up with the alarm bell today. A few people looked at him, questions burning in their eyes. _If they know what's good for them they won't ask! _Puck was _not _in the mood to speak to anyone. The only two people he might tell would be Sarah and Harry. He would definitely tell Harry, since they were best bros. Puck sat with them and ate, and got back into a regular mood.

When he finished, their was a letter from Quinn. His heart sped up like usual and he flew to his room to open it. There were two pieces of paper. The first was her letter and the second was a photo. Puck looked at it, and tears sprang to his eyes. The photograph couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. It was a picture of Quinn, Beth, and Shelby. Both adults were hugging Beth and looking at the camera. Puck held the picture for a moment before putting it down to read.

_Dear Noah,_

_Of course I will come to the airport! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Yes, Santana_

_told me how bridesmaids were "The stupidest idea ever made." but she also said_

_that about juice when she spilled it on her phone so... I really can't wait to see _

_you. We have a lot to catch up on! I am very glad you're not angry. I am going_

_to save you the front and center seat for my next show. My dad will not be _

_attending, but we won't be upset about his absence. Do you like the picture?_

_We took it at the zoo just two weeks ago. A lot of fun by the way. We should_

_go together. It's in New Haven so it'll be a little far, but it will be worth it. Of_

_course, we could go to a different zoo. Maybe closer to where you are? Anywho,_

_answer soon! I cannot wait to see you!_

_ Love Always,_

_ Quinn_

Puck got up and dug around his bag for a while. Finally, he found the small picture frame. He was holding a picture of his mom in it before, but when he left the last base he lost it. Quinn's new picture was the right size, so he put it in. Puck placed the frame on his bed table and looked at it. Quinn hadn't aged a day. He finally got to see the tooth Beth had lost while he was away. Her left bottom tooth in the front. He smiled at that. Shelby looked also the same as when Puck saw her, aged from years of chasing after Beth, but she still had a youthful smile that lit up her whole face.

Puck went back to the rec room to watch TV. Quinn hadn't mentioned Hakstater, so she obviously had not received it at the time. Puck was staring at the TV, but his mind was elsewhere. It took three tries, but Harry managed to get Puck to hear him. "I said, do you want to play?" said Harry, holding up a racket. Puck smiled and got up. "I can't wait to see you lose again." Puck said, taking position. "You wish Puckerman!" And they began.

**Authors Note:Another chapter done! What should happen next? Alright, so the next day will be Monday in the story, so he only has four days left! Please review!**


	5. The Aftermath

"I beat you again Puckerman!" Harry gloated as he beat Puck for the third time. Puck had won once today, but Harry was pretty bent on winning. "I give up your too good!" said Puck putting down his paddle. Harry smiled as a new opponent came up to him. Puck was ready to answer Quinn so he got out his paper and started.

Dear Quinn,

Hey, don't worry I'd love to go to the zoo with you. Any zoo is fine really. I'm not even sure

Lima _has_ a zoo. Santana would be like that. Tomorrow is Monday, so then it's just four

days until I see you. I believe my mom made reservations at a new restaurant in Lima.

She said it's really good. I absolutely love the picture. It's great to see the three of you

getting along again. I wish I was there. I am guessing your dad still isn't welcomed

in the family, not that he should be. He threw you out at age 16! Who does that?

Any way, I was thinking we should start to discuss some of the heavy stuff now.

I just want to get it out of the way so when we see each other, it won't be the first

thing we think of you know? I love you and I always have. I can't wait to see

you.

Love Forever,

Noah

Puck sealed the envelope and got up to put it in the drop box. He didn't mention Hakstater because he wants Quinn to bring it up first. Puck knew Quinn would be mad. Why wouldn't she? If Quinn went and kissed some guy today, Puck would be heartbroken. He walked down to the rec room and down the hall and placed his letter in the drop box. Now, all Puck could do was wait.

Puck got up the next morning feeling refreshed. He hadn't had a nightmare last night, which was good. He also was pretty confident he had received mail from his daughter and mom. Puck showered and went to the mess hall to eat. Harry was not at the table yet, so Puck was sitting talking to Sarah. They got into a very loud discussion about who was better: Sonic or Shadow. People starting crowding around them and giving their opinions. When Harry finally came inside their was a large crowd behind Sarah (Sonic) and an even larger crowd behind Puck (Shadow). Harry sat down and was yelled at by Puck, "You be the deciding vote!". Harry looked at both sides, and walked swiftly over to Puck. Sarah's side all groaned and grumbled, while Pucks side cheered and clapped. Sarah glared at Harry while Puck laughed at her. They finished eating after awhile and walked to the rec room, Puck making a stop to the mail room where two letters were waiting for him.

Just as he suspected, they were from Beth and Shelby, and his Mom. His mom wrote how proud she was of him and how happy she was that he was coming home. Beth wrote how she aced her report card and got a new pet kitten which she named Lucy. Shelby wrote how the cat was a rescue that was previously named and given to Beth from Quinn. Puck smiled at that, knowing Quinn was trying hard to be there for Beth to make up for when she wasn't. Just like Puck is trying to do also.

The rest of Puck's day was spent being lazy and playing more table tennis with Harry (Puck-3 Harry-2) and talking with Sarah. The three of them were each leaving on Thursday, Sarah going back to Indianapolis and Harry going to California. Puck vowed to stay in touch with both of them. When he was getting ready for bed, Harry and himself exchanged addresses and told each other to get Sarah's. Puck laid down and fell asleep quickly.

Puck got up the next day, Tuesday, and just laid in bed. He picked up the picture of Shelby, Beth, and Quinn and looked at it. Beth had, by the looks of it, grown much taller and grew out her hair. Shelby had cut her hair, but Puck already knew that. Quinn had gone back to a bob yet Puck didn't know how long she had her hair like that. She had her hir at shoulder length for the reunion 5 years ago, so who knows how long she had that hair. Puck decided to get out of bed and he followed the same routine as yesterday. Shower, eat, play,eat,watch TV, Talk, eat.

At dinner, Puck and his friends talked about leaving. "It's just gonna seem weird." said Puck, picking at his mashed potatoes that were to lumpy. "I know. We've been doing this for the past, I don't know, eight months? A year? It seems like forever." Sarah said while she took a spoonful of the potatoes Puck had been previously picking at. Puck stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled. "I'm going to miss this place. It's been our home for the past eight months. We'll keep in touch, right?" asked Harry and they both gave him nods of reassurance. Puck got up to clear his plate, his mashed potatoes now inside of Sarah's stomach. He took Harry and Sarah's plates also and then headed up to his room.

Puck was in bed when Harry came in. The other three men were still outside, but would be coming in soon. Puck was just finishing writing his response letter to his mom and asked Harry to put it in the drop box. Harry just raised one eyebrow at him and turned around to change. Puck called him a name and put the letter on the floor beside him. _I'll do it in the morning._

And that's exactly what he did. After eating Puck went back to his room and got the letter. He went to the mail room and found a letter waiting for him. Once again his heart beat faster and he picked it up. It was from Quinn. He put the letter to his mom in the drop box and walked to the rec room. Once he was seated, he opened up his letter. It read:

_Dear Noah,_

_I received your letter saying what that son of a gun Hakstater did. I waited to recive _

_another letter from you before answering. Can I just say, that Hakstater sounds like_

_a nasty person! Of Course I'm not mad at you! It is in no way your fault she kissed_

_you. How could I be mad at you since, from what you said, she did to you! I_

_obviously__ want the full story from you when you arrive (In three days!) so I can_

_make sure she can't be sued or something. Anywho, I spoke to your mother, and_

_she told me the restaurant was __The Millennium __bar and restaurant. Sounds good. I_

_know this will make me sound like a coward, but I feel like we should wait to talk_

_about the 'heavy stuff.' Only because you will be here in three days (One day when you_

_get this letter) so I think we should wait. We will have a nice dinner at the restaurant and_

_then Friday or Saturday we will talk about it. I just feel that addressing it now, with _

_only one more letter to go, would be silly._

_ Love Always,_

_ Quinn_

Puck looked at the letter in disbelief. _She wasn't mad? I was so sure she was going to murder me! Oh my gosh she is truly the best_.Puck went over to the desk and luckily, no one was sitting there. He sat down and started to write.

Dear Quinn,

Are you real? Because you are the most understanding person. You've really

changed Quinn. I am so glad you understand. I was going to tell you the whole

thing but like I said before, scanners! You spoke to my mom? I'm not mad, I

am happy you are! I just was surprised reading it acting like it's no big deal.

You should be scared to meet my mom! If this relationship is going to work

you gotta follow the rules. Step 13- Be scared to meet the parents of S.O.

I'm kidding of course. Once again, you're correct, I just want to talk about

everything. Like, now. Any way, when you get this I'll already be home. With

you. And you will be in Lima so I'm technically writing to you from the future.

But in the past. But the future...I miss you and I can't wait to see you! One more

day!

Love Forever,

Noah

Puck sealed up the letter and ran to the mail room. He stopped running though, when he almost ran over a fellow soldier. He apologized and walked the last few steps to the drop box. Once it was in he felt so relieved. _She isn't mad. Quinn isn't mad! This is great! __**Quinn **__is great! _Puck whistled all the way back to the rec room, until he spotted Harry. "Hey." he said once he got closer. "Let's go pack. Gotta leave bright and early tomorrow." Harry nodded and they headed to their bedroom.

**Authors Note: Thank you Guest, for supplying the line Puck wrote to Quinn about her changing. That was my original plan to have her forgive him, but I really loved that line. I changed Fabray to Quinn, but you get the idea. I also wanted to say to the other Guest that I agree their should be some drama, but I'm not quite sure what. Comment what you want and I'll see if it goes with my overall idea on the story. I also want to thank troyella2468 for leaving great reviews on every chapter. I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I also wanted to leave another chapter (Or half a chapter depending on how it goes) with him at the base camp with Harry and Sarah. If you want something to happen, just comment it and I'll see what I can do! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	6. The Plane

**Authors Note: Alright, sorry this took so long to upload (and that it is so short!) I really wanted to have the ending as it is, so I hope you like it.**

Puck and Harry reached the room where Jeremy and Stan were also packing. They each inclined heads to one another and continued working. Puck got to his bed and pulled his duffle out of the bottom of his bed. He began folding his clothes and placing them in his bag. Puck packed his socks to one side and his shirts to the other side. He grabbed his other bag and placed in his toothbrush, toothpaste,shampoo,conditioner, and picture frame. He also put in his letters that he received, which were quite a lot.

After they had finished packing, Puck and Stan met up with one of Stan's closer friends Chase. Chase was not one of the people Puck was particularly close too, so once Harry was done packing he excused himself and went over to him. They went over to Sarah and played a game on the rec room Wii. _Mario Kart_ was the game of choice, and Sarah beat the both of them each time. Two hours later the trio headed to the mess hall for dinner. They ate a hearty dinner and then retired to their separate rooms.

At 6:00 sharp, Puck and the rest of the soldiers who were leaving today got up. They ate and then went to grab their bags. It was 7:10 when they boarded the plane. They would be flying to a larger airport and going their separate ways. The first flight was only supposed to take 25 minutes, so Puck did not take out his book he brought for the plane. He has no idea what it was about, but he was going to figure it out later. While Puck sat their, he let his mind wander. _I can't wait to go home. Mom's gonna be there. And Beth. I can't wait to see everyone. Especially Quinn. I cannot believe she isn't mad at me! I could've sworn she would have been pissed! At least she wasn't. Geez, I sound like I wanted her to be mad. Ugh..what is that smell?_ Puck turned his head and looked around the small space of the plane. _I guess it was nothing. Just the plain ole' plane smell. _Puck smiled to himself at his quick witted humor. _Oh, are we landing? The seat belt light's on. Yeah, we're landing._

Off the plane, Puck waited for Harry and Sarah. It was time to say goodbye. Harry got off first and he stepped aside to wait for Sarah. She got off soon after, and they each just looked at one another. "Well," Puck began, "I guess this is goodbye. We've been through a whole lot these past few months. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss you guys." Sarah smiled, and Harry had a few tears in his eyes. He forcefully wiped them away before saying, "Yeah. Me too. Stay in touch right? We have each others emails and numbers right?" Puck and Sarah nodded. Sarah then said."It's been fun. If you ever plan on visiting me, you got to get your Mario Kart game up." They each laughed at that and smiled. They continued talking as they walked towards the terminal.

Puck spotted his gate first. He motioned to it with his hand and looked at his too friends. "I guess this is my stop. Bring it in?" They dropped their bags and wrapped themselves into a hug. Harry had tears forming again, and Sarah was crying. Puck refused to cry, just as he had in high school. Once they broke apart, Puck grabbed his bags and walked to the gates. He turned around right in front of them and said, "Stay in touch ok? I expect an email from both of you by tomorrow!" he said in a mocking way of Hakstater. "Sir, yes, sir!" Harry and Sarah said laughing. With their laughter ringing in his ears, Puck walked on.

_Alright._ Puck thought waiting for his flight to board. _It's a five hour flight. Five hours until I see everyone again._ Puck fidgeted in his seat. He had worn his uniform today-as most people do-and some people kept glancing up at him. One man in particular was just plain staring at him, making Puck feel incredibly uncomfortable. He was just about to get up and sock that guy in the face, when a voice rang out "Plane to Columbus, Ohio at 1:00 is now boarding." Puck stood up and got up and on line, groaning internally as all the first class passengers went before him. Finally Puck was boarding on the plane.

_Yes! They have little T.V.s on the seats! Score! _Puck plopped down on his seat, and waited. After an hour, the plane was taking off, and another ten minutes later they were in the air. The T.V was finally usable and Puck scrolled through the movies. He was ecstatic to see they had Thor: The Dark World. He settled further into the seat and pressed play. 2 hours later Puck finished the movie, and was eating the food they had provided. He ate it all, and couldn't stop thinking about the restaurant he was going to. He took out his book, but still didn't know what was happening so he put it away. He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep. He continued to lay with his eyes closed (He fell asleep) until the plane landed at 6:10.

Puck was feeling very giddy as he waited at baggage claim. His bag went by, and he chased after it. His other bag passed and he took that too. Puck was walking down the terminal exit, along with the other passengers, searching for his family. He couldn't see them, until out of no where he hear a voice so beautiful, that it made him stop in his tracks. He looked towards the sound and spotted her. Already she was running towards him, tears going down her face. She pushed people out of her way, desperate to see him. "Noah!" she called again and Puck was pulled to his senses, and he started to run too. He could only see one thing clearly, the rest was blocked out by her radiance. _Quinn._

**Authors Note: How'd you like the ending? The next chapter should be up some time this week. (I hope) For the record, Pucks mom and Beth and all them are running behind Quinn. Who from McKinley do you want to come to see Puck? Who should I write in the airport and restaurant? Please Review!**


	7. The Dinner

**Authors Note: Ok. It's been awhile, I know and I apologize. Finals were the past week and I was 'studying'. Anyway, I am done with school next Friday, so then I should be able to post more frequently (I hope).**

Puck and Quinn met in a long awaited embrace. Quinn was crying and Puck was tearing up. Pucks mother gave them a moment before she joined into the hug, and everyone else followed suit. After the hug, Puck looked up and smiled at them. Standing in front of him was Quinn, His mom, Jake, Shelby, Beth, Sam, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine. "Wow, you all came to see me?" said Puck laughing. "Of course!" "Your my baby!" "I wouldn't miss it for the world." "Even now, your still full of yourself Puckerman." said Santana with a huge smile on her face. "This is the biggest she has smiled all week." said Brittany fondly. "You missed me Santana? Who would have thought?" said Puck as he went in for a hug. Santana laughed and hugged him back. Pucks mom was crying and Puck pulled her into another hug. "My baby! You got so big! And they barely fed you! Look at him! Oh my, we need to get some food into you!" Everyone started laughing and hugging again. "Well, what are we waiting for?" said Puck, "Lets go home!"

Everyone wanted to be in the same car as Puck, so he ended up in his mothers small car with Beth, Sam, and Jake. Sam and Jake had spent the night at the Puckermans so they could see Puck. Mrs. Puckerman was going on about his happy she was Puck was home, and how he was never leaving her again. Puck was smiling and laughing along the whole time. Sam and Jake caught Puck up with their own lives, Jake was at college and Sam was working as CEO of a top company in San Francisco. Beth told him more about her friends and how excited the was for her birthday. _I got to get her something great!_ Thought Puck as they reached the house.

They were stopping first at Pucks house to drop off his bags and have a few drinks before leaving. Right after Puck pulled into the driveway, Shelby pulled in behind him. Quinn and Shelby got out and walked over to give more hugs. Puck looked right at Quinn and gave her another hug, both their hearts racing. "Want to come in?" asked Puck, and although he was only talking to Quinn. everyon else nodded and went inside. Three minutes later Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine arrived. Another two minutes later Santana and Brittany arrived and Mrs. Puckerman finished arranging the drinks.

"Open it! Open it!" everyone chanted as Puck broke open a bottle of champagne. They cheered as he poured the glasses. The group retreated to the sitting room and started catching up. Kurt and Blaine were house hunting and looking to adopt their first child. Brittany and Santana were going crazy planning their wedding. "It's mostly Santana going crazy." laughed Brittany as Santana started blushing. "Only 'cuz I want it to be perfect for you." Santana mumbled and everyone awed. "Man you really_ did _change while I was gone!" said Puck teasingly and Santana shot him a glare. "No, she was always this whipped." piped in Quinn and everyone started laughing again. Puck and Quinn caught each others eyes and smiled. They continued talking until Mrs. Puckerman checked the clock and exclaimed, "We are going to be late! Back in the cars!"

When they reached the restaurant and were checked in, they each picked their own seats. Their table was a long rectangular table with 11 chairs along the side. Puck was sitting in the middle of the table, with his mom and Quinn on either side. Quinn was sitting next to Santana, who was sitting next to Brittany. They were talking to Rachel about getting her back on the market after her mature breakup with her ex-boyfriend Larry three months ago. Quinn was enjoying listening to her recall their relationship, which stemmed from her television show. Quinn would tune in every Thursday night to watch "Stuck in this Town" starring Rachel Berry and Troy Ham. She saw the episode Larry Tomms guest starred, and she could see the spark between the two. Quinn was now very nervous to be sitting so close to Puck, and she was worried he would be mad at her for...well nothing in particular. Just mad. Puck also felt the same way. He was worried Quinn was actually angry about the incident with Hakstater and was going to start screaming at him. Throughout the appetizers, they didn't say a word to one another.

"Let me take a picture of my baby! Everyone get in!" Mrs. Puckerman said as she stood up, camera in hand. "No, Jake stand in front of Sam, your shorter. Beth, stand in front of Rachel. Ok good!" She snapped the picture and then asked a waiter to take a picture with all of them. She stood right next to Puck and smiled, tears forming in her eyes again.

_ QUINN POV_

After they were seated, Santana leaned over to Quinn and whispered, "Bathroom. Now." Quinn got up with out question, as did Brittany. Quinn subtly nodded to Rachel to follow, knowing the girl would feel left out. Rachel excused herself and then followed the Trio. When they reached the bathroom, Santana said, ''What's your deal Fabray?" and the small group fell silent. _I thought she wasn't mad. Oh gosh, she hates me for leaving. We talked about it though! _Quinn didn't hear Santana finish talking so when she got focused again, Santana was staring at her. "What?" Quinn asked dumbly. Santana sighed and answered, "I _said _Why haven't you said anything to Puck! You've been 'sneaking' glances at him all night! And so has he!" Quinn opened her eyes wide and just stared at Santana. "Yes, I saw you staring! Just tell us what happened!" Quinn sighed and said, "I'm not sure. I mean, I know he loves me. He told me in every letter so-""Letter? What letter?" asked Brittany nicely before Santana could ask the same question, much harsher. "Oh right. For the past week Noah and I were sending letters to one another. They were mostly about us. The last one said that when he got back, we would talk about..y'know..the 'heavy stuff'." Quinn finished with air quotes and Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know he forgave you. Trust me." Santana nodded her head and Brittany said, "Yeah, he forgave you a while ago." Quinn smiled sadly, " I know, he told me that too, but what if he is mad?" Santana rolled her eyes and said,"Quinn, you're crazy. He isn't mad! You said so yourself! He _loves_ you! Noah loves you! Say it. Noah Puckerman, my high school crush, loves me." Quinn smiled at that and said," Noah Puckerman, my high school crush, loves me." Santana smiled and laughed then brought everyone in for a group hug.

_PUCK POV_

Meanwhile, Puck was eating his steak when Kurt got up and sat in Quinn's seat. Blaine followed behind him and sat in Santana's. Sam and Jake were across from him and they both stopped eating to see what was going to happen. Kurt cleared his throat and said,"Hey, can I ask you a question.'' Kurt said it as a statement so Puck just nodded his head with out saying 'You just did'. "Alright. How come you haven't said a word to Quinn?" Sam added a 'yeah' and Jake nodded his head. "What uh what do you mean?" Puck asked. Kurt laughed softly and said," Well, if I hadn't seen Blaine in more than five years, I would be asking him questions nonstop. Get where I'm going?" Puck nodded and then Blaine said "The letters don't count." Puck looked at him dumbfounded and Blaine held up his phone. He shook it and said "Rachel." Puck smiled at that and said, " I don't know. I think she's mad at me. She said she wasn't, but I don't know." Puck looked down at his feet and Sam said,"If she were mad, she wouldn't be here." "Yeah," began Jake, "If I were mad at you, I wouldn't be here." Puck stoke his tongue out at Jake and they all laughed. A small but confident voice said, "She isn't mad at you. She told me herself." The five of them turned to look at Beth, who had just spoken. "When did she tell you this little nugget?" Puck asked. Beth looked him in the eyes and said,"Last night, She stayed over at my house and she told me 'I hope Noah didn't think I was lying.' I knew she was talking to herself, but I asked why you'd think that and she said, 'He told me something, a secret, and I promised I wasn't mad, but he doesn't really do promises does he?' then she said something else. I don't remember what. But then she said 'I just hope he isn't mad. Or think I'm mad!' then she began mumbling real fast to herself." Beth finished talking and Puck was stunned. _Maybe I'm over reacting? _Kurt then said,"See, she's not mad." and he gave Puck a pat on the back and returned to his seat.

The girls returned to their seats and Puck looked at Quinn and asked,"You ok?" Quinn blushed and mumbled a yes and started to cut her salmon. Puck smiled to himself and they continued their dinner party. After they finished everyone was getting in their cars and leaving. Their was a small garden and fountain in the back of the restaurant so Puck took Quinn's arm and whispered in her ear, "Want to take a walk?" Quinn nodded and they began to walk towards the garden.

**Authors Note: How'd you like the Quinn POV? It was a spur of the moment thing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next they will finally talk! Yay! Anyway, please review! I love your opinions!**


	8. The Game

**Authors Note: Don't hate me for the wait! I'm so sorry! I thought once I was on summer break I would update better, but it got worse! I have been so busy with graduations recently, I just had no time to write! I really hope this makes up for it! **

Puck took Quinn's hand and led her to the garden. They sat down on one of the benches adjacent to the giant fountain in the middle. Flowers were all around them and the scenery was beautiful. They sat in silence for a moment, watching their friends leave the restaurant. Finally Puck spoke first,"Hey." he whispered so softly Quinn might have imagined it. She looked up and saw him smiling at he and she whispered back a small hello. "I know we just reunited this morning, but I can't wait any longer to discuss this Quinn." Puck said to her, just as softly as before. Quinn began to tear up and she couldn't stop herself from letting the tears fall. She silently nodded, so Puck began.

"You left, Quinn. You left us, your _home_, for some guy you were lying to. Why? All these years, being with Beth, and seeing _you_, she is the spitting image of you Quinn, and not knowing why you left, has been eating me up inside." Puck finished speaking and stared at Quinn. He needed her to answer if he was going to be able to trust her again. Quinn sighed and said, "I was scared. I was living in a cruel fantasy that Biff could help me. He was what my father always said I needed to marry. My father means absolutely nothing to me, but I couldn't shake the feeling of him being disappointed in me. Biff was a safe bet, but when I saw you again, I knew he wasn't the one." "But, why leave then Quinn? I-I was there! I asked you to stay!" Puck said, he voice raising slightly. "I know I know. I just-I knew-if Biff wasn't there and I knew what I know now it would have been different. I broke things off with Biff a month later. I was miserable with him. After seeing you, I knew he was wrong. I beat myself up over leaving everyday since then. But I was to much of a coward to call anyone! And then I saw Beth and Shelby and I knew-I _knew_- that she could help. We talked and then, after gaining the courage I needed, I wrote to you, I was so nervous you wouldn't write back."

Puck smiled slightly at that. "Of course I would write back Quinn. I love you! You mean the world to me. If you would have written to me 10, 30, even 50 years later, I would answer! I learned awhile ago that you can have someone one day, and they'd be gone the next. And I wasn't gonna let that happen to us." Puck leaned in to Quinn and kissed her. The first kiss that morning was a fast 'I'll never leave again' kiss. This one was a soft 'I forgive you' kiss. Quinn pulled back first, on account of a rain droplet hitting her. It began to come down faster and harder and they stood up. The scene was perfect-Rain, a huge fountain, and flowers all around- Puck leaned in to kiss Quinn again, but she stopped him. "No we are not in a movie so we are not kissing in a downpour!" Puck started laughing and grabbed her hand again to run for the car.

The next day Puck was up first and he was in the kitchen making breakfast. He made eggs, bacon, toast, and he even ran to the store to get muffins. He was very proud of what he did, so he set the table with a nice table cloth and made a plate for everyone staying here. Sam and Jake came down first, soon followed by Mrs. Puckerman and Quinn. "My baby cooked me breakfast!" Mrs. Puckerman said and gave Puck a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and sat down with everyone else and started eating. "So, whats on thee agenda for today?" asked Puck between mouthfuls. "Chew your food Noah, you're a grown man!" Mrs. Puckerman tsked, but then answered, "Well, we were going to let you decided since you haven't done any fun things in a while, have you baby?" Puck smiled sheepishly and then said, "I think we should go paint balling." Sam and Jake sounded their agreement, and Quinn laughed. Mrs. Puckerman looked a bit unhappy but nonetheless said, "I'll call the others and tell them."

Three hours later , at 11:10, Puck and the gang were being suited up for the big game. Mrs. Puckerman, and Kurt tried to sit this game out, but no one would let them. They would be playing in teams of three. Team One was Sam, Jake, and Puck. Team Two was Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine. Team Three was Shelby, Beth, and Mrs. Puckerman. Team Four was Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. The people who were most excited to play were Shelby, Beth, Sam, Jake, Puck, Rachel, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. "Get ready to be beaten by the Unholy Trinity once again!" Brittany yelled at the other teams. "In your dreams Britt!" Jake yelled at her and Santana made a mental note to take him out first. Rachel and Blaine were discussing tactics to win, while Kurt was pretending to listen. "Kurt stop staring at Blaine and listen to me! We need to win!" Rachel yelled at him and Kurt gave her a 'mean' look. Shelby was reassuring Mrs. Puckerman that the paint balls don't hurt, while Beth was pretending to shoot everyone with her gun. Puck, Sam, and Jake had made plans earlier that day, so they were going over their codes. Finally, it was time for them to play.

The players ran into the field to hide. Their was a three minute hiding time so you could use all the land possible. Quinn was hiding behind a boulder, which was surrounded by bushes. Puck was crouched in a clearing of trees. Kurt was sort of sitting and sort of standing (If that makes sense) ready to run at any moment. The bell went off, and the players began their game.

A paint ball whizzed past Brittany who was behind a tree, fighting off Rachel. They had been going at each other for the past ten seconds. The players still standing were:All of Team One, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany. They were all being cheered on by their teammates. Quinn was still pissed that she got out. She had bumped into Puck behind a tree and dropped her gun. Before she had time to react, he had gotten her out. She began screaming at him, and now every time he passed her he would wink at her. BRRREEERERRER another player was out! Emerging from the playing field was Jake. He had been hit by a purple paintball, the color of Team Four. _Santana. _Quinn thought. _He shouldn't have said he would win. _Quinn smirked to herself when he said that it was Santana who got him out. The game continued on and slowly, more people got out. Brittany and Sam both got out and soon it was only Puck and Rachel left. It was a close game. Rachel was amazing at paintball, as was Puck. BRRREEERERRER! Everyone looked up to see who was walking out. Rachel emerged and Sam and Jake began cheering, until Puck walked out from behind her, with a big pink splash on his vest. Blaine and Kurt started to cheer and ran over to give Rachel hug. Everyone clapped for Rachel and Puck playfully started crying.

It was time to eat again, so they stopped home to pack a picnic. Once everything was packed and everyone double checked their sandwich was packed, they hit the road again. They went to the city park and spread out the blanket. Tomorrow everyone was leaving so it was a nice way to say goodbye. They talked more about what had been happening in their lives, and then played Frisbee and volleyball. It was a great way to end the day.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the bad ending. I hope you liked the paint ball game! It was really fun to write!Who did you want to win the game? Any way, please review and I promise I will update sooner if I get reviews.**


	9. The Car Ride

The next day Puck woke up early again, but this time his mother was already downstairs cooking breakfast. Everyone else came down not much later and began eating. Today was the day everyone would be leaving. Rachel had to get back to L.A. to continue shooting her show, Kurt and Blaine had to return to work, as did Brittany and Santana. Sam was heading back to work also and Jake was going back to college. Shelby and Beth were already home, so it didn't really matter for them. As for Quinn, she would be returning back to New Haven. Hopefully, in the accompaniment of someone else.

The whole crew came back to Pucks house to say goodbye. Rachel arrived first, and she enveloped Puck into a big hug. "Keep in touch, you got it!" she said sternly, but with a smile on her face. Kurt and Blaine arrived next and both gave him hugs. "You better not mess up with Quinn ok. Not after all my hard work." Kurt teased him, and Puck started blushing. Blaine tugged Kurt out of the way and said, "I'm sorry, he's just a sap for romance." and Puck started laughing. Brittany and Santana came next, Brittany running over to hug Puck. Santana was trailing behind her with a smile. "It was so great to see you again! Oh I am going to miss you! But your gonna be at the wedding, so it won't be long. Wait, you'll be at the wedding right? Right?" Brittany started to panic slightly and Puck was about to answer when Santana said,"Of course he'll be there. He wouldn't miss it for the world." Brittany let out an audible sigh, and Santana looked at Puck and mouthed 'stress' and he nodded. Santana then gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "You are coming, right?" before pulling back. Puck laughed slightly before answering. "Of course I am." Santana seemed to relax slightly before turning back to Brittany. "Noah!" Beth yelled as she ran up the drive way. Puck bent down to pick her up and hug her. She ran into his arms and then he spun her around. Beth started giggling as Puck put her back on the ground. Shelby walked up behind her and gave Puck a hug. "We're so glad you're back Noah." Puck smiled, and then turned to everyone and said, "Let's head inside!"

Two hours passed before the guest started to leave. Rachel left first, having to catch her plane. She hugged everyone again and left. Santana and Brittany left next, also to catch a plane. Kurt and Blaine were third to go, but they would be driving back home. Shelby and Beth finally left, since Beth had school the next day. Finally, Sam and Jake left together, catching separate planes. Mrs. Puckerman had to drive them to the airport, so that left Puck and Quinn alone.

"Noah, I wanted to ask you something." Quinn said, sounding very confident and assured. _Just take Santana's advice. Just ask him!_ Quinn said to herself. "Since you were living here before you left, I wanted to know if you would like to move in with me. Back in New Haven. I know it's a lot of change, and you just got back. Oh gosh, you just got back I-" "Quinn." Puck interrupted. Quinn was beginning to lose her confidence as she spoke on and on, and Puck did not want that to happen. "Quinn, I would love to move in with you. Why did you think I wouldn't?" Puck asked, but instead of answering, Quinn kissed him. They pulled apart and Quinn said,"I just really wanted you to say yes!" before she started hysterically laughing. Puck joined in also, not stopping until they were clutching their sides in pain. Puck glanced at the clock and it read 11:09. "It's getting late, and I don't want to drive in the dark, so how about I go pack now so we can get on the road early tomorrow?" Quinn nodded and they headed upstairs to pack Noah's suitcases.

The next day, Puck and Quinn got up extra early. It would take approximately 9.5 hours to get to New Haven by car, so they booked a hotel room for the night at the halfway mark. It was 6:34 when Mrs. Puckerman woke up and she gave them both big hugs. "Be careful on the road. Call me when you get to New Haven." she said while she cooked them both eggs before they left. After eating, they got into the car, to start their first road trip as a couple.

They spent the first hour just catching up and exchanging funny stories. "...next thing I knew, Harry had thrown the sugar directly at John's face! You should have seen the way General Tommo reacted. He laughed like no tomorrow!" "...and then my understudy, this is the complete truth I swear, _cut_ the wires holding me up! It was a complete nightmare!" The second hour they talked about high school. "...since Rachel hadn't the slightest idea you were trying to get revenge! I thought she was crazy!" "...obviously I forgave her, but gosh it took awhile." The third hour the talked about everything and anything that came to mind. "...I heard that too. I sure hope they caught him. What a nutcase." "...dolphins could actually fly!" The fourth hour they stopped at a rest stop to get snacks and use the bathroom. The fifth hour they made it to their hotel. They checked in and walked up to their room. It was a nice sized room, big enough for two queen sized beds and a desk. Not to mention the couch and television. The bathroom was fine, but there was a gap in between the two doors so you could see outside into the room. Not by much, but it was still strange. Quinn and Puck spent the first hour or so scrolling through the television and, much to Puck's astonishment, jumping on the beds. "Want to call room service?" Puck asked so Quinn nodded her head. She was caught up in the T.V., watching Divorce Court. Although it was supposed to be a serious show, Quinn was laughing through most of it. Between fits of laughter she said to Puck, "He got stuck on the toilet! And it broke!" Room service came and they ate dinner before getting dressed for bed. They laid down and watched some late night talk shows before falling asleep.

Quinn woke up first and she got dressed to go eat some of the food they had at the breakfast buffet. Puck woke up as well so they went downstairs together. They each had a bagel and a muffin before heading upstairs to grab their bags. They checked out of the hotel and loaded back up the car. The sixth hour was spent singing to the radio and talking. The seventh hour was spent discussing which movies were better. "...Thor was way better than Iron Man!" "Then why does Iron Man have more movies!" The eighth hour was spent talking about family and friends. The ninth hour was spent complaining about how long the car ride was. Finally, they made it to the last half hour of the ride. They were both excited to finally be getting home.

At last the made it to Quinn's apartment. Puck parked his car in the lot and grabbed their bags. They had finally made it. He followed Quinn to the door and up the elevator. They walked down the hall of the eighth floor to room 13h. Quinn unlocked the door and pushed it open. Puck walked in and dropped the bags. "Here we are." they both said at the same time. They looked at each other before laughing again. _Here we are._

**Authors Note: Alright so I didn't get a review but I am posting this any way, considering I didn't write anything for the past like three weeks. I hope you liked this chapter. The story might be coming to a close soon, I'm not sure. Anyway, please review!**


	10. The Apartment

**Authors Note:This is a short chapter because I can't really think of anything to write. The next chapter will be the last one by the way.**

Puck picked back up the bags and looked at Quinn. "Where should I put them? The bedroom?" Quinn nodded and walked with him to the room. It was down a short hallway on the left of the hall. Inside the room was a Queen sized bed, two bed side tables with matching lamps, a vanity, a desk with a laptop, and a closet. "Just put them in the corner, we can put them away later." Quinn said and walked back out the room.

Since it was time for lunch, Quinn began rummaging through the fridge for some food. She threw out some leftover rice and pulled out some turkey. After determining whether it was edible or not, Quinn laid it out on the counter. She took out some mayonnaise and some lettuce. Puck walked in and Quinn grabbed bread from the pantry. "Well, the bread is a bit hard and the lettuce is 'ok' so if you want to eat this...or I could run to the deli and get some bread." Quinn told Puck as he examined the food. "Considering this is our first meal together at our apartment, this is perfect. But," Puck continued holding up the lettuce,"don't use the lettuce." Quinn smirked at him and threw the lettuce out.

After they had their turkey sandwiches made, Quinn and Puck sat down at the couch. "Want to watch something?" Quinn asked as she turned on the television. Puck nodded and read the titles as Quinn scrolled through the channel guide. "Hey isn't that Rachel's show?" Puck asked, recognizing the title. "Yeah, have you seen it?" Puck shook his head no and Quinn put it on. She knew what episode it was since she had been every episode. They watched in science, laughing at the show's jokes together.

They watched two more episodes before turning off the television. It was 5:30 when they shut it off. They had eaten two hours ago so they were not hungry. Quinn suggested that they put away the clothes, so she and Puck went into the bedroom to unpack. "Alright. You can put your dress pants and button ups in the closet. I'll clear some drawers for you in the dresser." Quinn told Puck as he opened one of his suitcases. He began hanging his pants and shirts while Quinn cleared some drawers. After an hour of unpacking, they finally finished.

The next morning both Quinn and Puck slept in late. They got up at ten at had cereal. Quinn had Raisin Bran and Puck had Special K. They watched the news and then cleaned up around the house. Although they had only been there for a day, the apartment was slightly messy and needed to be cleaned. Puck vacuumed and Quinn did the dishes. "How do I look?" asked Puck flirtatiously. Quinn looked up and snorted. He was wearing one of Quinn's aprons that said "All this and she she can cook!" Quinn laughed and pulled him into a hug. "It's true y'know." Puck laughed and then they continued cleaning.

After they had finished cleaning the apartment, Quinn said, "I'm going to go grocery shopping. Do you want to come?" "Of course I'm coming! It's our first trip to the Supermarket together!" Quinn rolled her eyes and said "What, are you gonna mark it on the calendar?" Puck's eyes held a mischievous look in his eyes as he said, "There's an idea..." Quinn punched him in the arm and went to grab her jacket.

"We still need to get pineapple and ginger ale." Quinn said as she read from her shopping list. Their cart was almost full so they were trying to leave before they picked up more food. They located their last items and paid. Once they were back home, Quinn and Puck began putting away the groceries. After they finished they watched a movie before going back to bed.

The next day Quinn had to go back to work. She got up at 8:00 and Puck was up and making her breakfast. She had some toast and a bite of egg before leaving. "Bye Quinn. Love you." Puck said and he kissed her goodbye. "Love you too." Quinn said and she was out the door. Alright, what am I going to do know? Puck wondered to himself. First he made himself breakfast and then he cleaned up the kitchen area. He watched the news for a little while before turning it off. Did Quinn ever get the mail? Puck asked himself. He checked the places where Quinn might put the mail, and then he went downstairs to retrieve it. He passed the doorman on the way to get mail and he gave him a small nod, which was reciprocated. He went her (Their) mailbox and opened it, using the key he found. Inside was a magazine, some bills, an ad for a pizzeria, and his letter. Puck did a double take at seeing his own handwriting on the letter. He had forgotten that he wrote this when Quinn was out, but now he was excited to see her reaction. He grabbed the mail and headed back to the apartment to wait for Quinn.

**Authors Note: Yes I know it is short, but what can you do? I hope you liked it. It was kind of all over the place so I apologize. Reviews are appreciated so thank you to those who do!**


End file.
